Freddie's Christmas Carol
by sarahfan
Summary: This parody on Charles Dicken's tale is my take on how Fred from 'Scooby Doo' changed from the bossy dictator on 'Where Are You' to the bighearted goof on 'What's New'


  
  


MOTORCYCLE ACCIDENT TURNS FATAL 

December 24- The Coolsville General Hospital has confirmed last night that Red Herring, 18, of Tuna Lane has been pronounced dead after being in a come for three hours, the victim of the fatal motorcycle accident down Maple Street. Mr. Herring was the only fatality of the motorcycle crash, the other driver only walked away with minor bruises.. 

The newspaper article flashed again in the mind of Fred Jones as he made his slow way down the very street where the motorcycle race ended in that fatal crash. Of course, only someone as dense as Red Herring and his cousin would be stupid enough to have a motorcycle race during a Christmas Eve snowstorm. True, Red had never been one of his best friends, in fact, for most of his life he had been his downright enemy. But to lose your life, in just a spilt second...wow...that just made person think. Was it only a year ago that that accident had taken place? Just a year ago.. 

"Excuse me, Jones," came some voices as the members of the football team ran past him. Fred, as usual looked at them with no expression on his face. The members looked at him, then looked away. 

"Look at him, just a bump on a log.." one of the boys whispered to the others. 

"Yeah, yeesh, he's such a goody-two shoes!" 

"Would it kill him to show a little emotion every once in a while?" 

Fred, as usual, ignored those comments. he could take them all out in that football game anyway. He trudged on his way toward his house. 

He felt someone bump into him and turned to see his old friend pass him. "Hey, Shaggy!" he called out. "Scooby!" But they ignored him. He sighed, "Shag, are you still mad at me? Come on, Shag, you know I was only kidding when I called you 'chicken little', come on, Shag...Shag I didn't mean it.." He tried to follow him, for he knew Shaggy was still upset. "Shaggy, Shaggy, come on...Shaggy, you know I was kidding...so I can't help it if you're a chicken! OK, you probably can't help it either.. Shaggy, can we talk?"

Shaggy finally spun around. "Like, why don't you get one of the girls to do it? Like, I know such a fearless leader like you wouldn't want to be seen with a dummy like me." 

Fred stood there stunned, had he really said that? "Shaggy, look, someone has to be the leader.."

"Like, that's just it, Fred, we didn't even ASK you to lead us. You just took it upon yourself. Like, you know Scoob and I are scared. I thought you were my friend, man, but all you've been doing these past few years is hurting me and calling me names." 

"Well, really, Shag, you have to get some more courage."

"Like, I'll decide that, man." Without another word, he turned and went into the house. Fred turned to go and almost ran into Velma. Velma said nothing, just stood there and looked at him. 

"What?" 

"Don't you think that maybe this time Shaggy is right? I was there in the castle with you, remember. I think this time you went a bit out of line. How many times can you call a person a dummy and expect them not to be angry?" 

"Hey, I was kidding." 

"This time it wasn't that funny, Freddy, this time it hurt. If you're not ready to apologize, I don't think you should come to the Christmas Party tomorrow night." Velma left. Fred tugged on his bright red ascot and without another word or emotion he went to his home. Emotions were a sign of weakness and definitely not becoming of a good leader, he learned that a long time ago. What had he done this time that was so terrible? He had done what he had always done whenever they had a case to solve, he had taken charge. He split them up the way he had always thought best. He took the girls, and Shag and Scoob went down the other way. Was it HIS fault if the ghosts found them first? Was it HIS fault if they were cowards? The girls both of them, would DEFINITELY be better off with him. Hey, he was already dating Daph, right? So, what was wrong with Velma being with him too, he could protect both of them better than Shag could. He opened up the front door of his house. 

"Hi, Mom?" he called out. 

"Hi, Honey, " his mother said, coming from the kitchen. He reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was school?" 

"Fine, Mom, it was fine."

"So, how was the Christmas Eve party, get some presents?" 

"Oh, yeah, Mom," he showed her the bag of presents. 

"How great. So, the Rogers called, you're coming to Shaggy's Christmas Party tomorrow, aren't you?" 

"Well, I don't know Mom...we kind of had a fight." 

"A fight? Oh, Dear, I hope it wasn't anything too bad. I'd hate to have you loose your friendship, Dear." 

"Yeah, well."

"Dear, it's not too good to fight the day before Christmas. Christmas is a time of love and giving as we celebrate Jesus...and it's kind of hard to do thsat when you're fighting."

"I know, Mom." 

"Well, Dear, your supper's in the fridge, remember, your Father and I are going to his company's Christmas Eve party. We'll be out pretty late, you might be asleep before we get home. so," she gave him a hug and kiss. "We'll wish you a Merry Christmas Eve right now, and a Merry Christmas tomorrow morning first thing." 

He smiled. "Thanks, Mom." 

A few hours later, Fred saw his parents off and sat down at the kitchen table to eat the roast beef his mother had left for him. He poured the gravy over the meat and had just cut the first piece when he felt rather cold. He stood up and walked over to the door to make sure he had closed it all the way. Suddenly he heard a ghostly voice call out his name. 

"FREEEEEEED!!" 

He stopped and quickly looked around him, what WAS that?! He stared at the doorknob, and gasped at what he saw. There, staring back at him...looked like Red Hering's face! He gasped and rubbed his eyes. Looking back, the face had disappeared! He shook his head, he had been solving too many cases recently. He went back to the table and lifted the fork. But halfway to his mouth he heard it again. 

"FREEEEEED!!" 

He snapped his head up as a small bell that his Mother had hanging on the wall began to ring...by itself. He cleaned out his ears, he had been hearing things, and he was DEFINITELY getting to bed early tonight. But then, the lights began to blink on and off before going off entirely. Great, terrific. Now a fuse was blown! He got up to head to the basement and change it...but the room suddenly got cold as the bell rang again by itself. He looked to the right, there was a sudden, ghostly glow in a small corner of the room. The glow grew and grew. Fred headed for the back door as his name began to be called louder and louder. "FREEEED!! FREED!!" 

Suddenly the door opened as Fred was thrown backward. Suddenly the glow grew and grew as a ghostly figure came through. This figure greatly resembled Red Herring, except his whole body was weighed down by heavy chains. Fred stared at this figure, which looked back at him. 

"Wh..What do you want of me?" he asked, forgetting to use his deep monotone voice and instead reverting to his normal pitched voice. 

"Much," the figure answered in a echoing voice of its own. 

"Wh..who are you?" 

"In life, I was your nemesis, Red Herring." 

"It..it looks like you." 

"Do you believe?" 

He snickered. "Sure, Red. Come on, whoever you are, take off that mask, those effects are good, but enough is enough, why are you trying to scare me, I've got nothing!" 

But the figure started to scream as loud as it could, the objects on the shelves beginning to shake and quiver with the volume. Fred held his hands over his ears.

"Ok, OK, I believe, I believe!!"

"Man of the mortal mind, DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?!"

"I do, I do, I must, apparition, why do you haunt me?"

"To warn you, Jones, learn from me," his voice then began to soften, and suddenly, it seemed to Fred that he changed from the tough, uncouth, neighborhood bully into a sad and mournful little boy. "I am forced to walk this earth forever, witnessing what I could have shared and turned to happiness. I wear chains I forged myself. I made it of my own free will when I ignored the good and kind people and dedicated my very life to being a self-obsessed, uncouth, bossy JACKASS!! Another cry escaped from him, and Fred suddenly felt pity for this boy. "You wear such a chain yourself." 

"I WHAT?!"

"You wear a chain, you cannot see it, but I am able to! A chain forged by your bossiness. But YOU can escape my fate. Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits. Without these visits you cannot hope to escape this fate. Rest assured, I will haunt your every dreams unless you see the error of your ways! Remember me!" With that, the spirit turned to go, and stared at him once more with grief and remorse. "Remember me!" He said before he vanished in a mist of smoke and the lights came on again. 

Later that night, Fred got ready for bed. His parents still weren't back from their party, and he still wasn't sure what he was doing tomorrow. But one this he WAS sure of, he HAD to lay off the mysteries for a while, he was starting to see things. After all, Red COULDN'T have just come into his house, could he have? He was DEAD. He had been dead for a year; there was no way that was he. He must have fallen asleep at the table. Yeah. that's what it was. But to his surprise he found himself looking in every corner of his room, and even under his bed. He had to laugh at himself as he got under the covers. "Spirits, hmm!" He reached over and turned out the light. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He finally sank into a dreamless sleep. Soon, though, he heard his alarm clock chime one. Man, was it 1:00 already? He HAD to sleep; tomorrow was Christmas. No.it was tonight! But those thoughts were soon interrupted by a brilliant flash of light that almost blinded him. He sat up just as a familiar voice came through the room so loudly the objects all around him began to shake. 

"EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEM THE BELL TOLLS ONE!!" Came Red Herring's voice. Fred peeked out from the side of his bed as from the light came a small figure. This figure seemed to float on the air. It greatly resembled a little girl with extremely long red hair, held in a ponytail with a red ribbon on the top of her head. Her eyes were huge and looked pink to match her pink dress. A black belt and black shoes completed her ensemble. Fred stared for a moment, wondering if this was another dream. 

"Are...are you the spirit whose coming was fortold to me?" 

"I am," she answered in a little girl voice. 

"But...but you're just a child." 

"I can remember nearly nineteen hundred years. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." 

"What's brought you here?" 

"Your future. Get your butt out of that bed, buddy, you're coming with me." 

"To where?" Fred asked, too charmed to disagree, getting out and standing up. 

"To see events which have shaped you, events which has lead you to this place

and this time."

"Are we going far?" 

Almost in answer his bedroom door then opened by itself, letting cold air into the house. "Far indeed, as far as your life, Frederick Jones. Take heed, rise, and walk with me." 

"Out the window?" 

"Are you afraid?" 

"Well...it's just that I'm mortal, and I'll fall."

"Bear but a touch of my hand, and you shall fly." 

Fred hesitated for a moment, but reached out and touched her tiny hand. Immediately they were both whisked away on air, through a brilliant tunnel, to a small part of Coolsville Fred hadn't seen in quite a while. He gasped and looked around him. 

"Do you know this place?" The Spirit asked. 

"Know it? I was a kid here! This is Coolsville Elementary, I went to grammar school here," his eyes grew even wider as all-too-familiar figures passed him, figures he couldn't believe he was seeing again. "Look, is that...it IS! It's Peter Larkin! And look, it's Jeremy Thomas, my science partner!" He tried to wave to them. "Guys! Hello, hi, guys, it's ME, it's Fred!" 

"These are but shadows of the past, Fred. They can neither see nor hear either of us. Come, and let us go inside." she beckoned to the door and gestured to Fred to follow her. She vanished right through the wall. Fred stopped at the wall. but hesitantly put his hand on it. To his surprise, it went right through! He took a deep breath and passed right through the wall! He found himself in the hallway of his old school. He walked around, peeking into the old classrooms. 

"I remember it all, Spirit. The smell of the chalk, the color of the walls..."

"And is he too, familiar?" Fred looked at where the Spirit was pointing. His eyes opened as he saw a small boy sitting with his back to one of the lockers, reading what looked like a tabloid paper. His hair was blond but in a crew cut, and his blue eyes were glued to the paper. 

"No way," he whispered. "It's me!" Just then a few bullies began to come out of the classroom, lead by, of course, Red Herring. Red snickered. 

"Hey, look at him!" He said, pointing to Fred. "Hey, Jones!" Little Fred quickly looked up. "How about those Moon Men, Freddie?" 

"Buzz off, Red," Fred said angrily. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important article?" 

Red then snuck up behind him and snatched away the paper. He held it open in front of him. "Yeah, very important, check this out, guys, 'Cotton Candy People Are Rumored To Invade U.S.A.' yeah, REAL important, Freddie!" The gang laughed out loud as Red threw the book back at him. "I swear, Freddie, you got the I.Q. of this paper!" 

"Dumbell!" 

"Weenie!" 

"CUT IT OUT!" Young Fred said. "Can't you see we're all in real danger, the Cotton Candy People might come at any minute!" 

Teen Fred sharply turned toward the Spirit. "That's not me!" 

"Yes, it is," she answered. 

"No, it's not, it can't be!" 

"Ok look, Buddy, I'm a Spirit. I have powers of clairvoyance, that little weirdo was you." The voices then came from the direction of the boys, even louder. 

"Oh, Cotton Candy People, I'm so frightened!"

"Oh run and hide...moron on the loose, moron on the loose!" 

"Dweeb!" 

"Dumbell!" 

"It's true, all of it!" 

"Rump Roast!" 

"Nerd!" 

"Jerk!" 

"You never showed you were upset, not even once," the Spirit noticed. 

"I couldn't...I wouldn't, because then they'd win," Fred said, but the Spirit couldn't help but notice a small change in his usually deep monotone voice. As they waited, Little Fred finally stood up and ran away from his taunters as they continued to laugh and harass him. The scene then changed to what looked like a newspaper shop. A man who greatly resembled a slightly older Fred was sitting at a desk. "Uncle Eddie!" Fred cried with a bit of happiness in his voice. The Little Fred then appeared and raced to Uncle Eddie, crying in his lap. 

"What's wrong there, Little Buddy?" Uncle Edie asked. 

'"I'm a weirdo," Little Freddie answered. 

"What?! Oh, no way you are! Come, sit on your Uncle's lap," he did son as Uncle Eddie put his hand on his shoulder. "Now, you KNOW I don't hired weirdo's as reporters, and you, Young Man, certainly are NOT a weirdo! Are those bullies picking on you again? Well, they're downright WRONG! There is a smart, handsome, and born leader deep inside you, just ready to shine through. And all you have to do is smile." Young Freddie smiled. "There, that's my born leader and roving reporter. As long as Uncle Eddie's around, you're not a weirdo!" 

"What an Uncle he is, as hard and ruthless as a rose petal," Fred laughed. 

"There was another one who believed in you as well," The Spirit pointed out. "Apart from Uncle Edie he's the other man who believed and stood by you." Just then a young boy came through the door of the shop. This boy looked like the polar opposite of Fred, his clothes were hanging down al loosely and his hair was rather long and messy. Fred immediately knew who this was. 

"Shaggy!" he cried. 

"Like, hey Freddy, ya wanna go shoot the hoops?" 

"Sure, Shaggy, come on, let's go!"

"Hey, Shaggy, let me ask you something," Uncle Eddie then said. "Do you think 

Freddie's a weirdo?"

"Like, Freddy? Like, as long as he's living next door to me and Scoob he's as normal and fun loving as anyone. Like, don't pay attention to Red, he's a jerk. Come on, let's go shoot hoops!" 

Fred smiled at the memory, but son the happy scene faded and a new scene took its place. This time they were in familiar corridors of High School. Fred looked around. "This is Coolsville High, this is where I go to school." 

"And your reign as King began in Freshman Year." The doors of the school then opened as Fred, wearing his favorite outfit-- blue shirt, white sweater, red ascot--came proudly through the door. Fred looked on with pride, his voice going back to the monotone it had been before. 

"Who would have known I'd look like that?" 

"Who knew?" The Spirit agreed. "When you left Junior High School you made a vow to yourself that no one would ever pick on you or tease you again. During the summer you lifted weights, you worked out, you concentrated more on sports and learning how to lead than you did on the "National Exaggerator." By the time you entered high school you had transformed yourself into a lean mean fighting machine. But in the process you also learned to baggage your feelings and emotions."

"So what? Emotions are weak, leaders can't cry. I wish Red could see me now and he wasn't transferred to another school. But it didn't matter cause with this new me..."

"With this new you the trace of humanity in your veins was replaced by ice. When you finally earned the admiration of Daphne and you two started dating things got even worse." The Spirit then showed Freddie the numerous cases where he had often sent Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby by themselves. "Just to show off to Daphne. But you didn't stop there, you had to prove what a great leader you are to Velma as well, you had to take her along. And what about Shaggy, the one who stood by you?" She showed Fred scenes where Shaggy and Scooby were scared, finding the ghosts, being chased around and around. 

Fred turned around. "I...I was just trying to get the case solved."

"At everyone's expense but your own. Even when confronted with yourself, you

still choose ill will over empathy." 

"What do you mean, I love myself, I treat myself fine I bench press 220 every morning."

"The person who was the Freddie of old, the true Freddie...the Freddie inside you, is the person you go out of your way to hurt the most." Fred looked around and saw they were back in school. Just then he saw a tall, skinny shape he immediately recognized as Shaggy ran to the rest room door. 

"What are you implying, that I'm Shaggy?" 

"Aren't you? Look closer." Just then they found themselves in the restroom, where Shaggy was staring at the mirror, tears rolling down his face. Fred stared at him. 

"Why...why is Shaggy crying?" 

"His tears today were the result of a cruel remark. His tears are because you--his best friend for all his life--called him all kinds of name that truly hurt, but the worst one--Dummy."

"Well, I'm not him."

Shaggy stared in the mirror with his tear-stained face. "I'm weird." he whispered. 

Fred stared as he heard Shaggy say those very words he himself had said many years ago, knowing now HE was the cause of it. "I...I'm done with this."

"No you're not. Look at Shaggy. Look at yourself."

"No I won't." 

"You must."

"No, leave me."

"I told you, these are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are, do not blame me."

"I won't look, I won't," Freddie held his hand over his eyes, then found himself back in bed, tossing and turning. "I won't I won't," he continued to mumble as his eyes opened. Just then cheery music filled the bedroom. He turned and saw what looked like a cheery blond woman with bright eyes and a hearty laugh sitting on a huge pile of presents and food. "Who...who are you?" 

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Present. Is your heart still unmoved by what you have already seen?" 

"Look, I admit I wasn't perfect, but who is? Look, I don't know if I can even change at all. Please, just leave me alone and let me celebrate Christmas alone."

"We should not keep Christmas one day out of the year but celebrate it in our hearts always. The way we are toward others reflects how we celebrate it. You have chosen not to celebrate it at all. Therefore you're gonna come with me, to the Christmas about to be, and see it celebrated in the hearts of tens of goodwill. Come, touch my robe." Freddie did so and they were immediately sped away to a home that was decorated from top to bottom in bright Christmas decorations. The house looked a bit like it was still in the seventies and lava lamps and love posters everywhere. Fred smiled; he'd know this place anywhere. "Do you know this place?" The Spirit asked. 

"Know it? This is Shaggy's house; I've been here plenty of times. It's right across the street from my own." 

"Amazing how different you two are, yet you've known each other all your lives." The gentle song 'Silent Night' was gently coming from the record player as Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were dancing in front of the brightly colored Christmas tree. Shaggy and his sister Shuggie were drying the dishes. Shuggie nudged her brother. 

"Like, check that out." Shaggy looked at his dancing parents and laughed right along with Shuggie. Shaggy then went over to the tree and picked up a small present. He went over to his sister. 

"Like, I know it's an hour until the party, but like, I wanna give ya this now." Shuggie eagerly unwrapped the present. It was a small makeup kit. She smiled. "Like, thanks bro. I know I shouldn't ask, but how did you manage to get it?" 

"Like, I got it from the reward money I saved from all the mysteries we solved." She reached behind her and pulled out a small package of her own. 

"Like, just something for you. Merry Christmas, Big Brother." Shaggy unwrapped the gift and opened the box. It was a small medal made of gold. It had the words #1 hero engraved on it. "Like, just to let you know, even if those guys think you're a chicken, in my eyes, you're a hero." 

Shaggy smiled at his sister's words. "Like, thanks, Shuggie." He reached over and hugged his sister. Shuggie than puled out an oddly shaped package as Scooby came trotting over. 

"Like, I didn't forget the bravest dog ever!" She gave Scooby his present, joined by Shaggy. Scooby eagerly unwrapped a huge dogbone and a large dog toy.

"Raw, ranks!" Scooby leaped up and licked both of them just as more and more guests began to arrive for Shaggy's Christmas Party. Fred looked around for himself, but apparently he chose not to come. Soon everyone was gathered around the table as the star quarterback, Peter, stood up and tapped his glass. "An apple juice toast to Shaggy and Shuggie for throwing the best Christmas party ever!" 

"Hear, hear!" Everyone else agreed, clinking glasses. 

"I'd like to offer a toast to," Mr. Rogers said, standing up. "To family," he said, touching his wife's shoulder and smiling at his kids. " Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said, clinking their glasses together. 

"Like, it's so great, everyone who was invited came."

"Well, like, not everyone, sis. Freddie's not here."

"I still can't believe he didn't apologize to you yet for those names he called you, Shag."

"Well, even though he's not here, I'd still like to offer a toast," Shaggy stood up. 

"Like, to Freddie!" 

"Like, I am NOT raising a toast to him!" Shuggie said. "I wish the bossy boots was here right now, I'd give him a big piece of my mind to feast upon." 

At those harsh words, Fred turned to go, but the Spirit grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him back. 

"Like, come on, Shug, like, let's forgive and forget, just tonight."

"You forgive and forget a lot longer than that, Bro. Like you always forgive and he

always takes advantage of that, no one knows that better than you do."

"Come on." Daphne said.

"And, like, don't you defend him 'cause he's your boyfriend, Miss Blake, I stand by what I said." 

"Please, Shug, the guys...Christmas Day." Shaggy pointed out. 

"Should only be on Christmas Day that we lift our glasses to some one as bossy, self-centered, and emotionless as Freddy Jones," Andrew pointed out. Freddy cringed at those harsh words. Was he really a bossy person? 

"I agree, Shuggie, maybe we can forgive and forget, just once.just, Christmas," Debbie pointed out. 

"Well, I'll drink for your sake, Shag, and for the days. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"To Freddie!" Shaggy said, raising his glass. 

"To Freddie!" Everyone said, clinking their glasses. 

Freddie watched this scene. "They were kind to me, and drank a toast to my happiness even though I do boss them around." He lowered his head in shame. 

"Yes," the Spirit said. "However, I do see before me an empty chair, and a pizza box opened and empty sitting upon it. If these shadows remain unchanged, this will be the last Christmas Shaggy spends on Earth." 

Fred looked up sharply. "What?! Spirit, what do you mean?!" Just then a clock next to them started beeping. The Spirit picked it up. 

"Hark!" 

Freddie turned around. "Hark?!"

The Spirit shrugged. "I miss the old days. My time on this earth is brief, it ends tonight." The Spirit waved her hand as she and Freddie stood in the snow. Freddie looked around, not feeling cold at all, even though he was in his pajamas. 

"Spirit, why have you brought me here?" 

"There is one more thing you must see. Beware for it is truly terrifying. Look here, mortal man, look down and be afraid!" The Spirit lifted up her robe to reveal two small children clinging to her legs, dressed in rags and covered in dirt. Fred gasped. 

"Whose are they, Spirit, are they yours?"

"They are man's. They cling to me for shelter from the cold and rejected by all. This boy is self-centeredness, this girl is ignorance. Beware them both but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see written your fate!" Fred gasped and backed away as the Spirit came toward him and a clock began to boom. "Doom!" she said. She was soon joined by lots of others surrounding Fred crying, "Doom, self-centered, all knowing, all-powerful leader!! Doom!!"

Fred broke away and raced down the snow-covered street in fear, now not afraid at al to show his emotions. But suddenly a large, white, bony hand came directly in front of him. Fred gasped at what he saw before him. 

"Are...are you the Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come? I fear you most of all." 

Without another word the Spirit turned around. He greatly resembled the Grim Reaper with flowing green eyes. He didn't speak a word, just pointed sternly to the direction he wanted the to go. Fred just nodded and walked with him. A bright light surrounded them and soon they were both back at Coolsville High, in the library. But a strange scene it was, four of the students who Fred knew well, Wendy, Lisa, Steve, and Peter were sitting at one of the tables. But, instead of studying, it seemed that they were all just staring at their books while blinking back tears. Peter tried to read. "The Revolutionary War officially ended with Corwallis's surrender in.." suddenly he looked up. "I can't study, my heart hurts. I...I just can't believe he's gone. He was the nicest person I ever met." 

"Maybe he's at peace now," Lisa said sadly. 

"You OK, Lisa?" 

"Yeah," she said softly. 

Fred looked at the Spirit. "Spirit, I don't understand, what's going on? Did something happen? Did someone die? Who died?" 

The Spirit gave no answer, just pointed to the open door where Shuggie entered, looking like her entire world ended. Lisa glanced at the door. "You guys, here comes Shuggie, PLEASE don't talk about what happened, it makes her so upset." 

"Hey, like, can I study with you guys?" Shiga asked, finally lifting her head. 

The others said, "Sure, yeah," and pulled out a chair for her. As soon as she had taken a seat Peter turned to her. 

"So, did you think about him today?" Then he winced as Lisa kicked him underneath the table and gave him a dirty look. Shuggie glanced at her book. 

"Yeah..I..I...do every day. Today I put a Christmas wreath up on his tombstone." 

"Do you talk to him?" Wendy asked. "I do sometimes." 

"Like, yeah. I told him about the petition we got signed into law here at the school and how proud he'd be of it."

"It's a great idea, Shuggie," Steve added. "It's the way it should be always. Presidents of clubs should never force other members into doing things they don't want to do. Plain and simple, end of argument." 

"Like, it's just a shame he didn't live to benefit from it," she said, blinking back tears. Just then the door opened and Daphne entered, looking pale and sad, not at all like her old self. 

"Hey guys," Daphne said. The moment the people saw her, however, they all turned their chairs and their backs were to her. She sighed. "Again with the silent treatment? Look, we didn't mean for what happened to happen! We feel just as bad as all of you do, I mean, God, we were THERE, we SAW it all!"

"Like, you couldn't POSSIBLY know what I'm feeling," Shuggie said, standing up feircely. Lisa took her wrist gently. 

"Shuggie.."

"Shuggie, nothing! Like, you just stood around and you watched while it

happened, all of you did! ALL of you!" 

"But, we didn't know what would happen, and we couldn't stop it when it did."

"I bet you could, I bet your boyfriend could have!"

"Come on, that's not fair."

"Fair? FAIR?! Like, was it fair to force my brother into that cave, knowing he was scared and unwilling?!"

"We were trying to help him not be scared."

"Well, you did, didn't you? Because of you he won't be feeling anything again!!"

Fred turned sharply. "Her brother? SHAGGY? Spirit, what happened to Shaggy?"

"You could see that mine was dangerous, the top bricks were weak, both of you

could see that! But NOOOOO..you HAD to follow your boyfriend, never speaking up for yourself, always catering to your boyfriend, never speaking up, doing what other says. That's what Scooby does. Daph, you wanna be a dog?!" 

"She already is!" Lisa cried. "She's little Jones's pet!" 

"Stop!" 

"No, you stop, as far as we're concerned, you, your friend, and your BOYFRIEND have done enough! Like, just get OUT of here!" Shuggie pointed. "Like, get pout and NEVER speak to me again! And tell your boyfriend, that MUDERER, that as far as I'm concerned, he can be the bait for his own traps!" She burst into tears as Daphne turned and left. 

Lisa held her gently. "It's OK, let it out, just let it out."

"I'm sorry, man, like, I'm sorry. It's just that, like, I miss Shaggy so much!" 

"What happened?" Fred said, scared and worried. "Oh, Spirit, what's happened

to Shaggy?"

"Cave-in's sure are unexpected killers," Peter said. The Spirit then turned to a corner of the room and pointed. There was Scooby, mourning over an empty chair and an open pizza box! Fred gasped at this scene. 

"Oh, Spirit, please don't show me any more. I'm afraid of what I've become, and what becomes of me. Just take me home, please." But instead of obeying, the Spirit waved its bony hand and Fred found himself at what looked like an abandoned mine shaft. The Spirit pointed it's bony hand at a huge pile of rubble, mortar, and crushed bricks. Fred didn't want to go a step near it. "This is where it ends, doesn't it? Is this where it happened?" But the Spirit didn't answer, just kept pointing. Fred looked; now the pile had what looked like a tombstone on it, covered with soot and grime. Fred felt himself pulled toward the pile. He fell down at his knees next to it. "Can't this end differently?" he wondered allowed before he finally had the courage to wipe away the soot. Soon block letters formed on the stone- R.I.P. NORVILLE "SHAGGY" ROGERS. Fred couldn't hide his tears. "He...he DID die because of me, didn't he? I..I tried to hard to be such a good leader...and...and for what?! I..I was never happy, I..I was never content. I was just...mean and horrible! Now look...I caused his death! I'm responsible. Shaggy, the one who stood by me...I killed him!" He turned to the Spirit. "Spirit, I'm not the man I was. I'm someone new now, someone entirely new. What you and the other Spirits have shown me had changed me, Spirit. I promise, I will honor Christmas and keep it through the year. I will be a better person, I promise. Oh, Spirit, please say that these aren't the shadows of the things that will be, but the shadows of things that MIGHT be! Tell me, I can erase the writing on this stone! Please, tell me. I am sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.." 

Fred tossed and turned in his bed mumbling over and over.." I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." 

His mother carefully came into his room and slowly made her way to his bed. She listened to his mumbling and touched his shoulder, causing him to wake up. 

"SPIRIT! WAIT!" He cried, before noticing where he was. 

"Calm down, Honey, calm down!" His mother cried. "You were just having a nightmare!"

"What? Mom, what day is it?"

"Honey, it's Christmas Day! Merry Christmas! Come on, let's go downstairs and open some gifts before we meet your sister and her husband at Church. "

She left. 

"Christmas, Christmas, I didn't miss it, the Spirits did it all in one night! But, they can do anything they can! They're Spirits!" He got up. "I'm home, I'm back!" He looked around his room, grabbing things left and right. "My Elvis records you're still here! My baseball bat, you're here! My football, you're here!" He went to the window and opened it slowly, taking in the scene before him happily. "Thanks for the dream, Red Herring." 

Later that night, Shaggy and Shuggie were standing at the foot of the table surrounded by their family and friends. Shuggie was singing, 'Silent Night', while Shaggy accompanied her. Just then they looked up and gasped as Fred stood in the doorway. "Like, Fred!" Shaggy cried, coming forward. 

"Hey, Shag," he greeted him, thankful to see him alive and smiling, "am I too late to accept the invitation to the party?" Shaggy had to notice that he was speaking in the voice he used to speak with, his real voice, a bit high pitched and with feeling instead of the monotone, robot-like one he had often used. 

"Too late? Like, no way,man! Come on in!" 

"Thanks, Shag!" He looked around him happily. "Well, don't just stand there, guys!" He held up two huge bags. "It's time to open your gifts!" Everyone stared at one another, unable to believe the Fred they were seeing. 

A little while later Fred was dancing with Daphne to some Christmas songs when he was tapped on the shoulder by Shaggy, who was dancing with Velma. He made a gesture, and Fred followed him into the kitchen. "Like, I wanted ta thank you for coming, Fred. Like, I didn't think you would."

"Shag, I should be the one thanking you for having me. I mean, I know I haven't been the nicest friend in the world to you. I really do apologize for all the mean things I ever said to you or about you, Shag. I promise I'll try to listen more to you in the future."

Shaggy smiled, unable to believe the sudden change in his friend. "But, like.."

Fred smiled. "Let's just say, from now on, I'm going to try to be a better friend to you." He smiled and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas!" 

Shaggy smiled, "Like, Merry Christmas!" 

And Freddie was better than his word, he became a real best friend and as good a one as anyone ever knew. To Shaggy, who did NOT die in a cave in, he was always there for, and from then on always listened to him. He is still like that to this day. 

THE END 


End file.
